Happily Ever After?
by shad0w118
Summary: Kira is injured after the final battle with Providence.Saved by Athrun and Cagalli.However Kira was infected by a virus. The virus was thought to be cured but it made a come back.Will Kira survive it once again? the fight begins again. Please R&R comments
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own Gundam Seed. The story is purely fictional and any similarities are coincidence._

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Feel free to R&R. I hope you like the first chapter

**Happily Ever After?**

**Chapter 1-After War**

"KIRA"….. no…you promised, you promised you'll come back to me." cried Lacus.

Tears were streaming down her face.

Kira was unconscious when he was brought back to Eternal after being rescued by Athrun and Cagalli.

Kira stirred and regain consciousness, held his hand towards Lacus and return the ring she gave him just like he promised before he left for the final battle.

He managed to muttered "Don't cry Lacus, I'm back like I promised" before he blacked out again.

Kira never did regain consciousness after that. To add to the injuries he sustained during the battle, he was also infected with an unknown virus which could have entered through his wounds. Lacus always stayed close to Kira after that. Never leaving his side for too long.

A month has passed since, Kira's condition has yet to show any improvement. Although his injuries have slowly recovered, the virus which he had been infected with has yet to show any improvement. Kira was still in a coma, occasionally he will trash around like he was being tortured in his dreams and calling out Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli's names.

The doctors are dumbfounded by what is infected by this coordinator. Coordinators rarely fall sick. Their body immune system were much stronger than Natural's and yet they couldn's determine what was keeping Kira bedridden.

Athrun and Cagalli were worried; Lacus looked so depressed and tired. Kira's condition has really taken toll on her health. Time and time again they tried to persuade her to get some proper rest but she refused and say's that she has to be by Kira's sire when he wakes up. Finally after countless persuasion but still meeting with failure, they arranged for Kira to be transfer home with a medical team set up to continue monitoring his condition so that Lacus could stay by Kira's side more comfortable. This medical team is also entrusted to find a cure for the virus.

Another 5 months has passed since. The medical team has finally a break through in identifying the virus and creating a cure for it. It was a mutated virus caused by all the radiation from the nuclear weapons. However they were unsure of the effects that will come up when administered to the body. They were sure that the cure would work and heal Kira from the virus but they were unsure whether the virus will reappear with time or the side effects on Kira. The virus is a mutated one without any reference of what it could do to the human body and Kira was the first person to be infected with it.

After countless discussion and consideration, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli decided to give the medicine a try. It was better than waiting for Kira to fight a loosing battle against the virus. At lease with medicine Kira will have a better chance of recovery. They decided to take the risk.

So the medication was administered into Kira's body. After two days, Kira's condition began to show signs of improvement and was on the road to recovery. All three of them were relief to here that Kira was recovering. In the third day, Kira showed signs of stirring and his charts showed that majority of the virus was cleared from his system but there was still a minor lingering trace of the virus that was not doing any harm. The doctors figured that the body's immune system will soon grow to be immune to the virus.

Lets hope that they are right……

Thats all for now. Please R&R. Hopefully you'll like it then there will be chaper 2. It is my first try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Recovery**

By the fifth day, Kira has finally wake up. He was still weak after the ordeal. Lacus was most happy to see Kira finally out of the coma. She buried her face on his chest and cried tears of happiness. Kira raised his hand and stroke her hair.

"Don't cry Lacus. I'm fine." whispered Kira softly.

"Oh Kira , I thought I've lost you." Lacus managed to say out in between sniffs.

"I can't imagine how could I live without you by my side."

"It's going to be fine, Lacus. I'm going to be up and running in no time. We have a lot of catching up to do." replied Kira. By the way how long has it been?"

Kira tried to sit up but he felt weak and could barely support his own weight. Lacus helped him to sit up straight.

"It's been 6 months. I was so scared that you will never wake up again. My life would be meaningless without you. I love you, Kira" replied Lacus.

"I….. I don't know what to say Lacus except that I truly deeply love you too."

Kira was recovering fast; within two week the doctors clear him to be fit and healthy. He, Lacus, and both Athrun and Cagalli were glad to hear the good news.

In the recovery and observation period Lacus was always by Kira's side. They grew very close together. Athrun and Cagalli were glad with the development of their relationship. Kira and Lacus will finally find happiness in each other. Cagalli still remembers the effect of Flay and Kira's relationship. It was not good ending that relationship. Kira had been so traumatize by her death. He nearly died while trying to protect her. While he loved her with all his heart she was just using him to get back at ZAFT for killing her father. Luckily Lacus was there to help Kira's heart heal just as she is here now beside him through thick and thin.

Kira finally realized how precious Lacus is to him and gather courage to ask her out officially for the first time the day he was cleared by the doctors. They are officially a couple now. Lacus returned to her happy old self again to Athrun and Cagalli's delight.

As for Cagalli she was now the head representative of Orb and with Athrun by her side, they were truly happy. Together they pledge to rebuild Orb to its former glorious and peaceful nation. After so much trials and tribunals they are going to be married soon. Even when Athrun proposed to Cagalli, they had to go through countless objections because of the fact that Athrun is a Coordinator while Cagalli a Natural. Then there was also the matter of Cagalli being betroth to Yunna Roma Seiran. But all of that is behind them now; they are to be happily wed in 3 months time.

As Cagalli's brother, he is also appointed as a representative of Orb under the request of Cagalli just as she did Athrun. As kira is still recovering he will not be stepping into office anytime soon. Kira actually wanted to reject the position, he was happy just being a common civilian and live his life with Lacus by his side. However pleas from Cagalli to not abandon her with all the responsibilities of governing Orb, he accepted the post but with the condition that he will only step into office a year later.

Kira wished that he could spend more time with Lacus but he knew once he step in to office his free time would be limited and his responsibilities will bound him. He would have liked to live life without the heavy burden of a country's well being on his shoulders but he just couldn't leave it all on Cagalli even though she has Athrun to support her. It just wasn't fair to Cagalli.

So while he still time and the freedom to do so he will spend as much time as possible with Lacus. It was also to make up for the time he lost with her while he was in the coma.

That's all for now. I was a bit late in putting up this chapter as I had assignments to finish up. Hope you'll enjoy it. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Surprise**

"Where are we going Kira?" questioned Lacus. "And is it necessary for you to blindfold me?"

"It's a surprise." replied Kira simply.

He kept on driving his car heading to their destination.

It's been 2 months. Kira had no cases of relapse of the virus infection. It seems that Kira's body builds up its immune system towards the virus. Little did they know………...

The wind was blowing in her long pink hair. Kira was up to something. She just knew it. If not what is with all the secrecy and the blindfold. Lacus thought to herself.

In the past 2 months she and Kira had been growing extremely close. She has since moved in together with him to his room.(since they lived in the same house- Cagalli's) Every night she now sleeps in his strong and comforting embrace. She feels safe in his arms. She has even given him her most prized and precious possession-her very first time.

He surprised her that special day. He brought her to the beach and had a romantic picnic at dusk. After that they had a stroll by the beach only lit by the moonlight. He surprise her yet again with a display of fireworks in the sky and grand finale when he lit up the fireworks he arranged in the sand in the shape of a heart with "I Love You" in the middle of the heart. They then shared an intimate and passionate kiss. He carried her bridal style to the house by the beach he rented earlier.

He gave her a peck on the cheek and wished her goodnight at her room door then turn and head towards his room. Lacus did not know what came over her, but she couldn't bear to have him leave that night. She held his hand, pull him back towards her and lead him into her room. She then kissed him passionately on the lips which he accepted and returned. She lead him to the bed still attack his lips passionately slowly descending to the neck and started to unbuttoning his shirt. He hesitated. He broke free from her, stared into her blue eyes and asked her if she was sure of what she was doing and would not regret it.

Why would she regret. She was surrendering it to the love of her life and he returned her love so there would be no regrets. She replied with a kiss on the lips. When he parted his mouth to speak again, she stuck her tongue where it found his. He was no longer unsure and grabs her slender waist and lay her down on to the bed. She continued to unbutton the rest of his shirt and then started to undo his belt……………..

Thats all for now. Please R&R. It is much appriciated. Hope u'll like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Adgenda**

Rays of the sun shine through the curtains and into her eyes. Opening her eyes slowly she shield the brightness with her hand. She saw that he was still sleeping peacefully beside her. She had a good look at his slender body. The upper part was not under the covers. His body might be slender but they are firm and strong. She places a peck on his lips. He stirs and slowly opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Good morning beautiful." he greeted her.

A new day started; from then onwards they were inseparable

xxxxxxxxx

Today he has something special planned.

"Where is he taking me?"

"What surprise does he have installed for me?"

"I can feel that he is very happy and excited. I just wish I know what is he up to." Lacus thought quietly to herself.

Kira glance at Lacus. She was stunningly beautiful. Her hair caught the wind and was flowing like pink waves. He hoped she'll like what she'll be seeing at their destination. His left hand withdraws from the wheel and reached a small heart shape box in his pocket. He looked back at the road, concentrating on his driving.

Then it hit him just like that. A sharp pain in his head. His vision blurred as the road began to split into two. He released the gas paddle, slowing down the car. He tried to refocus his vision.

"Kira are we there already, your slowing down the car." asked Lacus

"No, not yet. It's just that there was something blocking the road. I was just evading it." Kira lied.

He did not want Lacus to worried about his minor migraine and spoil everything he had planned for her. His vision slowly cleared and came into focus once again. The splitting headache was gone also.

"Must be the sun" he thought and dismiss the incident and returned to his objective of reaching his destination.

"We are almost there, Lacus." cried Kira happily when they almost reach their destination.

Lacus could hear the ocean waves crash on to the beach and rocks. The air smelled a bit salty.

"We must be at the beach." she thought. "Maybe he's planned another picnic."

The car finally came to a halt. Lacus could hear Kira shut off the car engine and got off the car. She waited patiently. He came over to her side and opened the door and led her out.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Be patient, you'll soon find out." he replied.

Lacus felt Kira lifting the blindfold at last and yelled "SURPRISE". She opened her eyes and blinked a few moments to focus her vision. They were out of focus after being in the dark for so long.

Lacus was really surprised. In front of her was a house, the surrounding environment was magnificent. It had a garden filled with her favorite flowers; white roses. The house was situated just off the beach on a near by cliff overlooking the vast ocean. The sun was setting, its rays slowly gone from the horizon.

"What is the meaning of this Kira?" "Where are we?" "Whose house is this?" asked Lacus.

"Whoa….. Slow down with the questions." "How do expect me to answer without giving me the chance." said Kira.

"Lacus this is the future I hope you will share with me." said Kira.

"Is this a proposal, Kira?" asked Lacus.

Kira blushed, looking down, gathering courage he kneel down on one foot, took out the heart shape box and presented it to Lacus. He opened the box and inside was a diamond ring.

"Well you can call it that way. So Lacus will you marry me?" Kira cautiously asked in fear that she might reject him.

Lacus was lost for words; this was the happiest moment of her life. The man she loves is proposing to her. She fell to her knees and hugs him.

Till the next chapter. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Accepted**

"Yes…..Yes of course, silly. From the moment I first meet you, I felt something special between us. I knew we were meant to be together forever…"

"You've just made me the happiest man in the universe, Lacus." replied Kira and he placed a kiss on her lips.

"And now the hard part, I have to prepare dinner for us. I hope you like spaghetti cause that's the only thing I know how to cook on we could go on a hunger strike." Kira grinned. "Or would you like a stroll on the beach first before facing my cooking."

"A stroll would be nice." replied Lacus. "Not that I wouldn't eat your cooking or anything." she added.

_At the beach_

They were walking bare footed in the sand. The waves crashed on to the beach sending sea water over their feet. The sky was getting dark. The crescent moon was shinning brightly above them, and the stars are like diamonds in the clear sky.

"Umm… Kira you really plan for us to live here when we get married?" Lacus suddenly asked.

"Well… Yeah. Why ever not?" Kira had a quizzical look on his face.

"You know you promised Cagalli to go into office in 10 months time. You remember don't you? Won't it be troublesome to travel back to the capital everyday for work?" asked Lacus.

"Oh! Ya, I forgot about that, but the journey's not that long. It's only an hour's drive. I'm sure it won't be much problem. Besides I always thought that you would like to have your home overlooking the ocean. Raising a family here would be wonderful.

"I just don't want you to be so stressed when the time comes. We could live in the capital and come here for weekends or holidays. I would be very happy already with such arrangements." "I know you want to make me happy but having you by my side, I'm the happiest person in the world.

"You are always so kind and understanding, Lacus. You know it's not only your beauty that captured my heart but also your kind and gentle nature."

"Come it's getting late, I bet you are hungry now cause I'm sure hungry." said Kira

He then led Lacus back to the house on the cliffs.

The interior of the house was decorated to detail perfection. Kira had decorated the house with such care that it emits a comfortable and cozy feeling. It was not lavish, just what a comfortable home should feel like. Lacus went and explore the house while Kira prepared dinner. She walked into the bedroom. There was a four-postal bed against the wall in the middle of the room. A dresser was at the right corner for her. The cupboard was at the end of the room and the floor was furnished with fine carpeting. There were three windows overlooking the ocean, a door that led to the bathroom and one to the balcony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The Accident**

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

Kira is humming a tune from Lacus's song. He was by the stove top boiling water to cook the spaghetti. The sauce was ready, a delicious sent was emitting from the pot of reddish sauce. Kira took a spoon and dip into the sauce, he tasted the sauce to see whether it was ready and it tasted delicious.

Then suddenly it happened again. A sharp pain went though his head. It was excruciating. Kira stagger side ways and knock over the pot of boiling water.

"Klang… Bang….Crash…

Kira crashed on to the floor with the pot he knocked over. The boiling water scalded his left arm. The pain was intense but it was more bearable than the splitting headache he was experiencing currently. It was like his brain was stabbed with a million needles. He couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

The loud crash caught Lacus attention who was admiring the view by surprise.

"Kira what's happening?" she called out.

She ran out the room and headed to the kitchen to see what's happening only to find pots and pans on the floor surrounding Kira who seems to be unconscious. She notice the floor was also wet.

"Kira" she screamed and ran to his side.

But when she stepped on the water, it was boiling hot. She then noticed that Kira's left arm was burning red.

Oh my god, he scalded his arm. She quickly stepped around the water and pulled Kira away from all the mess and brought him to the living room sofa. She tried shaking Kira to wake him up but there seems to be no reaction from him. She went back into the kitchen to turn off the fire of the stove top and got the first aid kit then return to the living room. She carefully applied medicine on the burns and then bandaged up the wound. When she was done, Kira showed signs of stirring.

"Kira what happen to you?" her voice full of concern.

"I'm not sure; I was tasting the sauce when I had this splitting headache. I stager and must have knocked over the pot of water I was boiling then every thing blackout." replied Kira.

Kira tried to sit up. Then he noticed the bandage on his left arm. He lifted his left arm and asked Lacus "What happen to me?"

"I guess you scalded yourself with the boiling water when you knock it over. Your arm was burning red when I found you. We should go back now and get you some medical attention." said Lacus.

"I'm such a kazult. Can't even prepare a simple dinner without wrecking havoc but it is late now and my arm's fine. I had a good nurse tending it." Kira grinned.

"We'll go back first thing in the morning. Now I'll go clean up the mess and get going with dinner." continued Kira.

Lacus tried to protest but Kira already got up from the sofa and was heading to the kitchen.

Oh… alright. I'll help you or we'll never finish dinner tonight." smiling slightly.

They cleaned up the mess and cooked the spaghetti. The two of them then had a simple yet scrumptious dinner in Lacus' view. She was happy with the surprise Kira gave her except for the part where he scalded his arm and fainted.

After dinner they cleaned up together and then went out to the porch and sat on the swing. They looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful sight. Leaning her head on his chest, she felt happy and content.

"Come it's getting late, we should turn in for the night" said Lacus looking up at Kira.

"A little while longer" plead Kira who was enjoying having Lacus leaning on him.

Lacus got up and pull his right arm to get Kira to stand up.

As much as I would like to stay it is getting late. You are wounded so you need lots of rest. Besides we are returning first thing in the morning to get that arm of yours looked at." said Lacus in a final tone.

Kira gave up and stood up following Lacus into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Chest Pain**

_In the morning_

Lacus usher Kira awake at 6 a.m. after getting ready, they went out towards the car.

"Isn't this a bit too early, no clinic will be open yet even when we reach the capital in hour." Kira tried to reason with Lacus.

"We are going straight to the hospital. And hand over the car keys, I'll be driving. I don't think you can manage the car with that wound." Lacus replied.

"Oh ..come on .. it's just a small burn, there's no need for me to go to the hospital" Kira tried protesting.

But deep down he knew it was useless. Once Lacus makes a decision she will follow it through no matter what. It was her motto of getting things accomplished. He handed her the car keys and headed to the passenger seat. Kira fell asleep in the passenger seat with Lacus driving them back. The morning air was fresh and cool. The sky was getting lighter as the sun raise above the mountain.

"Kira looks so cute sleeping like that" she thought.

They were almost back within the capitals vicinity. Then she felt Kira struggling beside her. Kira had jerked awake clutching his chest. She could tell that he was in terrible pain. He was gasping for breath while fidgeting wildly.

"Kira what's wrong." Lacus was startled.

"I… don't know. But it feels like my heart is being crush" Kira struggle to answer.

"Lacus help me." having said that he fainted from the intense pain.

"Kira…"

Without delay Lacus stepped on the gas paddle and head for the hospital at full speed. When she reached the emergency bay at the hospital she was franticly calling for help.

Doctors and nurses rushed out pushing along a stretcher. They lifted Kira from the car and placed him on the stretcher and brought him into the emergency room.

"Miss could you please tell me what happen to him?" asked a nurse.

Lacus convey the incident of the night before and the sudden attack on their journey to the hospital.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be alright?"

"Don't worry miss, the doctors will do their best" assured the nurse.

Lacus picked up her cell phone and punched Cagalli's number. She still hasn't informed Cagalli of Kira's condition yet.

"Hello, who is this?" answered a groggy voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this early Cagalli but Kira's in the hospital" informed Lacus.

"Who's on the phone, Cagalli?" Lacus heard Athrun's muffled voice at the other end.

Cagalli shot up from the bed when she heard lacus say Kira was in the hospital.

"Which hospital? I'll be there with Athrun soon." replied Cagalli.

"St Mary's. Please come quickly Cagalli. I'm scared" cried Lacus.

"Wait for us Lacus" and she ended the call.

_Cagalli's Room_

"Wake up Athrun, we have to go." Cagalli tried to wake up her boyfriend.

"Go where, it's still early" replied Athrun.

Cagalli got up and headed to the bathroom. "Kira's in the hospital"

Hearing this Athrun shot up wide awake.

"What's wrong? What happen?" Athrun got off the bed and went to the closet to get a change of clothes.

"I don't know" replied Cagalli sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ah final exams are over at last. Yeah freedom! I know its been a long time since an update but here is chapter 8 so enjoy. Thank you for waiting so patiently. Hope you will enjoy this chapter and that it is of satisfactory. Be truthful and tell me if you find this chapter weird. If so I might rewrite the chapter. So read on and review.

**Chapter 8- Reoccurrence**

_Hospital_

"Lacus, what happen? How is Kira?" asked Athrun once he spotted her.

"The doctors can't find anything wrong with him. They say he is perfectly fit in every way except for the burns. They are going to run some blood test and a full body check up to find what's causing the heart failure like symptom Kira's having." replied Lacus.

"But how can this happen? Kira's a coordinator. Coordinators don't get sick so easily and are immune to most illness." Cagalli stated the obvious.

"Do you think it has something to do with the virus?" asked Athrun suddenly.

"But we got rid of that virus months ago" replied Cagalli.

"This can't be happening" cried Lacus.

"We'll just have to wait for the reports to confirm Kira's condition" Cagalli said looking down.

"Where is Kira now" asked Athrun.

"In room 283. He is in ICU (Intensive Care Unit)." replied Lacus. "Come I'll take you there"

Athrun and Cagalli followed Lacus down the corridors of the hospital.

_Room 283_

Beep…beep…beep…

The doctors had hook up all sorts of machine to monitor Kira's vitals and condition. Right now Kira looks like he is sleeping peacefully but with a breathing mask on.

"Can we go in and see him?" Athrun asked the nurse on duty.

"You may but not too long, the patient needs rest" the nurse answered.

Kira was in a room separated by a glass window from where the trio were. They went in to see Kira, Cagalli and Lacus called his name but there was no respond from the comatose boy. They were finally ushered out by the nurse after being in there for 3 hours.

"How and when did this happen Lacus?" Athrun asked finally after putting it off while there were in the ICU.

"Kira took me to the beach last night and proposed to me. Every…"

"PROPOSED! Kira proposed to you? Cagalli was shocked.

"Calm down Cagalli, Let Lacus continue." Athrun cut Cagalli off before she went into question firing mode.

"Everything went well until the kitchen accident. Kira said he had a headache; he knocked over some boiling water and scalded his arm. I told him to get medical attention but he persuaded me to do it in the morning. So when we were on our way back, Kira was sleeping then had a seizure and fainted from the immense pain. I drove him straight to the hospital and here we are now."

"What was the headache in the kitchen about? Did you ask?" Athrun enquired.

"Um… no I was much more worried about his burns at that time and it slipped my mind."

"It's going to be ok, Lacus. He's been through worst and still came back. This time is no exception." comfort Athrun.

"Why don't you go home with me and freshen up. We'll come back later to visit." persuaded Cagalli.

Lacus was reluctant to leave but she took one last look at Kira and turn to leave with Cagalli. Athrun stayed behind to watch over Kira. He left the room and stroll down the corridor towards the vending machine to get some coffee. On his way back to Kira's room he saw a doctor and two nurse rushed in to Kira's room. Athrun dropped the can coffee he was holding and rushed back to Kira's room.

Athrun was shocked when he entered Kira's room, Kira was up but there was something strange with the look on his face. His pupils were dilated and his face emotionless. Kira is in seed mode but why. He had already sent the doctor and nurses to the floor. Then with super speed Kira charged at Athrun and tackled him down.

"Kira, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?" Athrun was confused by Kira's actions.

"Who is this Kira?" an eerie voice came from Kira's mouth. But it didn't sounded like Kira at all. It was cold and dangerous.

"Ahh… you are referring to my host. He can't hear you now. I'm in control of this body now." came a reply in that same cold voice.

"What do you mean in control? Where is Kira? What have you done to him?" Athrun was getting worried.

"Oh... don't worry he is still in here some where but it's just that he is out of reach. His mind is weak but this body is perfect. The potential of this body is limitless and now it is mine. HAHAHA...HAHA"

"Who are you? Where did you come from? What did you do to Kira? Release Kira at once." demand Athrun.

"I don't think so, not when I've found the perfect body after waiting for so long. I was trapped in space for over a century. In that final battle, the radiations from your nuclear weapons grant me life again and a new host. I have assimilated with this person you call Kira when I stumble upon him floating in space. It took me awhile to take control but I've finally succeeded. He's not dead, don't worry, just buried deep within the subconscious mind. Enough talk, I have important plans rather than stay here and chat." with that he knock Athrun unconscious and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The Demon Within**

"What happen Athrun? Where's Kira? was the first thing he heard when he woke up.

Athrun groan. It was quite a punch Kira gave him. His jaw was still sore and it was mildly blue black.

"Someone or something is possessing Kira" Athrun blurted out.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cagalli not quite understanding what Athrun just said to her.

"I think that virus that infected Kira was some sort of life form and with all that radiation from the nuclear weapons, it somehow mutated and when it entered Kira, It bonded with him. That parasite has taken control of Kira's body."

Your story is far fetched Athrun. It is not scientifically possible. How could Kira's body be under control of some parasite? That virus is gone. We took care of it months ago." Cagalli unable to accept the Information and assumptions Athrun just told her. It was just not possible.

"Then where is Kira now?" asked Lacus.

"I don't know. He punched the lights out of me and left. Nobody saw where he went."

"We have to find him fast and get what ever that is inside him out pronto. I'll call the research team to start analyzing the virus again and create a permanent cure this time." Cagalli rummage through her pockets to get her cell phone.

"Kira come back to me" thought Lacus to herself as she stared at the ring Kira gave her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

----------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse_

Kira was sitting among old boxes and metal frames with his eyes closed. The place was dank, dusty and dirty. The warehouse had been abandoned since the war. Kira sat there legs folded and unmoving. He suddenly opened his eyes. They were still in seed mode.

"This body is just the one I've been looking for. It's perfect in every aspect. My host has no idea the power he could wield with this body, just wasting all these potential. The little chat I had with him proves that he is just a weakling. Bind by the emotions of love and hopes for peace, he couldn't even imagine the power he could wield. Now that this power rest in my hands I shall rule the world once again. Only this time, there will no one who will be able to stop me. Muhaha(evil laugh)"

"Don't be too sure, my friends will stop you and I will regain control. This is my body and I'm not giving up without a fight." countered a voice from within.

"Ah… so you have finally break free of the binds I've placed on you, Kira but you are not strong enough to stop me. No one is. That I'm most certain off. You may have back your body for now while I rest but enjoy while you can for it will be mine when I need it."

The evil presence closed his eyes and when Kira reopen them; his violet orbs were the normal soft and kind ones. Kira felt dazed as he fluttered his eyes open. Disorientated and dizzy, he had no clue where he was but he had to find the others quick. It had taken tremendous effort to break free of the mind bind the parasite place on his consciousness and it has weakened him greatly.

Kira got up and staggered towards the warehouse entrance. He was still very weak, as the parasite also drains energy from him to preserve itself. However he had no time to loose, he must return to the others (Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus) quick before all is lost. He will perish with the parasite if need be before the parasite makes him do something terrible that he'll regret. He flag down a cab when he reach the road and headed home to find the others.

After paying the fare to the cab driver, Kira quickly dash into the house and yell for Cagalli and Lacus. He had to be restrained before he looses control again. A maid answered his call only to inform him that both ladies are at the hospital. He cursed himself for his stupidity. He should have called them on his cell or this wouldn't have happened.

"Quickly call them back and Athrun too. Then bring me the strongest shackles or ropes you can find to my room." instructed Kira

"Yes sir, I'll call them back immediately but why would you need shackles and ropes sir?" asked the confused maid.

"Please just bring them to my room quickly." Kira then went to his room.

"I'll have to restrain myself until they get back. Athrun and Cagalli will figure something out." Kira thought to himself.

A soft knock on the door made Kira spun around. It was the maid he talked to earlier and another one.

"The ropes you asked for sir but we don't have shackles." she said handling the ropes.

"OK, quickly bind me to the bed with the ropes" Kira took three strides towards the bed and started to bind his feet with the rope.

"Forgive me sir. But why would you want us to tie you to your bed. We don't understand sir." the maids were puzzled with their young master's wish but obeyed just the same.

"No time to explain just please do as I wish and do not release me no matter what happens later. Not even when I tell you to do so. Keep me restrain until Athrun, Cagalli or Lacus returns. Knock me out if you have to just don't let me escape. And tell this to the rest of the household." plead Kira

"Yes sir, as you wish but it is a strange request." the maids were even more confused than ever with their young master's request.

"Master Kira, the mistresses and master Athrun are on their way back. They ask you to wait for them." a third maid entered the room to relay the message. "Why are you bound to the bed sir" she question when she saw her young master's condition.

"The young master requested us to bind him to the bed until Lady Cagalli, Lady Lacus and master Athrun returns." answered the first maid.

"This is ridiculous. Why would he want that? Release him at once" ordered the third maid who was the head of the maids.

"No, I asked them to bind me Madame Kitoko. You must inform the whole household to not release me at any cost unless Athrun permits it. I know this is strange and confusing but please just do as I request. I don't want to hurt any of you." plead Kira.

"Yes, master Kira. Master Athrun and the mistresses will reach home shortly. I will inform the rest of the household of your orders." she turned and left.

"You two should leave too" Kira told the remaining maids.

"Yes sir as you wish" they too turn and left.

"Athrun come back soon. I don't know how much time I have left before the parasite resurfaces again. I don't think these ropes are going to hold me back when it does resurface. I need to talk to you."

A/N: Finally the 9th chapter. I'm sorry its been a long time for me to come up with this. Even so I don't think this is my best work but hope you will enjoy it. I'll try to update faster and get this story more organized. I like to thank all readers who submited a review. That's all for now. Plz R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Hostage**

"Cagalli, will you step on it. This is no time to be driving courteously." urge Athrun.

"I'm driving as fast as possible already. You don't want us to crash before we reach home do you?" Cagalli yelled back.

"Stop it you two. This is no time to be bickering. We have to get home fast. Kira is waiting for us." Lacus vent out.

They drove the rest of the way back quietly. When they reach the mansion, they practically jump out of the car and rush in then went straight to Kira's room.

"Kira" Athrun call as he open the door.

"Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus; you're back. Thank goodness." Kira sounded relieve.

"Is it really you, Kira?" asked Athrun unsure of whom he is speaking to. But when he saw the soft caring lavender eyes only Kira could give him, he knew Kira was back; for the moment.

"Kira, is there really a parasite Athrun told us about? Is it gone?" asked Cagalli. She headed to the bed and began to unbind his left hand.

"I'm afraid it's true Cagalli. It's not gone but just retreated for the moment. You have to stop untying me. I can't control myself if it resurfaces. I may hurt you. I don't want to do that."

But Cagalli already loosen the ropes of the left hand. Lacus couldn't her composure rushed to the bed and hugged Kira while tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Athrun for that." Kira apologize for the bruise on Athrun's cheek.

"Lacus please don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry." Kira looked at Lacus.

Suddenly without warning, Kira jerk free his left hand from the loose ropes and grip Lacus by the throat. His grip tightens as Lacus struggle to gasp for air.

"Kira, Why? was all Lacus managed to choke out.

"Your boyfriend is no longer here darling." the parasite answered in Kira's voice but it was bitter cold.

"Kira, let Lacus go, you're choking her." cried Cagalli while trying to pry Kira's hands off Lacus throat.

Athrun's first reaction was to pull Cagalli away from the bed. And shield her from Kira. While he look helplessly at Lacus. Kira was once again in seed mode. Athrun notice that whenever the parasite takes control, it always enters seed mode. Kira is very skilled in any normal state but being in seed mode, he is even more precise and his skills and ability are more acute. He will be twice as hard to overcome. While Kira can control when ever he wishes to enter seed mode, Athrun lacks that ability, even though he too can engage in seed mode.

Athrun took out his pen knife which he carries around with him and took a fighting stance. Kira is highly dangerous with that parasite in control and what more he has Lacus by the throat.

"Release Lacus at once." Athrun commanded.

"Not until you free me from these ropes, or I will strangle her to death" his grip of Lacus tightens.

Lacus was choking and her face did seemed a bit bluish from the lack of air.

"Loosen up your grip so she can breathe or she wouldn't be able to untie you." Athrun said in defeat. He couldn't risk it with Lacus in his grasp; the parasite will only hurt her if he didn't comply.

The parasite loosens up his grip and allows Lacus to breathe again. Lacus carefully stood up and began to untie the ropes binding Kira's right hand.

"My, my, you are pretty little thing aren't you" the parasite spoke out. "No wonder my host has such deep feelings for you. With him gone why don't you stick with me" he flirted with Lacus but still kept a close eye on Athrun and Cagalli's movements.

"He's not gone, Kira will triumph over you. Kira is stronger than you think. And keep your hands off me you pervert." Lacus swat away his right hand which she has freed. He was trying to grope her.

"Feisty one aren't you, but I like it. I might consider you to be my queen if you are nice to me." he tried and touch Lacus again.

"Watch where you lay your hands, you parasite or I'll put a knife in it" Athrun warned the parasite while trying to hold back the urge to attack him there and then but he feared for Lacus's safety.

"What's the matter? This is still the body which held you before. Why do you reject me now?" the parasite question Lacus ignoring Athrun's threat.

"What is a body without the mind and spirit? You are not Kira. Besides Kira would never disrespect me like you did. Now keep your hands off me" she slap his hands once again when he put it around her waist.

Although the parasite still had a firm grip around Lacus's throat, she didn't tolerate any of his unwelcome advances. The body may belong to Kira but the one in control is not Kira but a parasite. She will not let herself to be taken advantage of. Her heart and body belongs to Kira and Kira alone. No other man will ever have the pleasure of touching her in that way except for Kira.

Finally Lacus was done untying the ropes that bound Kira to his bed. The parasite stood up and pulled Lacus towards him. Lacus had had enough of the parasite, she stamp on his foot with all her might and took the opportunity to free herself from his grip when he yelp in pain and surprise.

Athrun saw his chance and lunge forward to attack the parasite.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but the mountain of assignments and the writer's block I've been having, is the main cause. And when I do get ideas for the story line I tend to be lazy to type it out even after I've form out the story plot. For that I'm sorry. I'm also working on two new stories (still on planning and getting it typed out) and also I have to complete my other story "Eternal Friends". I'm going to conclude this story and "Eternal Fiends" in a few more chapters. Till then please read and review. I would like to know what readers think. I get positive number of hit counts for the story but very few reviews. I hope readers will be so kind to write a review, it helps a lot to boost my spirit up and continue writing.

P.S. I like to thank readers like Riley-Mayori, Kiralover2, XXStrike-FreedomXX, Alexandria Scherazade, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, golden-eyedwolf842, nick2951, yuffiegal23, Kane-chan, KiraFreedom, The Dark Empress of Eternity and anyone whom I may have left out for leaving reviews and supporting my fiction.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Fight for Control**

:Kira:-- parasite

Kira-- actual Kira

xxxxxxx

Finally Lacus was done untying the ropes that bound Kira to his bed. The parasite stood up and pulled Lacus towards him. Lacus had had enough of the parasite, she stamp on his foot with all her might and took the opportunity to free herself from his grip when he yelp in pain and surprise.

Athrun saw his chance and lunge forward to attack the parasite.

xxxxxx

:Kira: saw Athrun lunge forward with his knife when Lacus stamp on his foot as he yelp in pain of the sudden action which had surprised him. But Athrun will not get the chance to over power him. He is invincible in :Kira's: body. :Kira: block Athrun's advances by gripping the hand which held the knife then back flip Athrun in one swift movement. He even managed to unarm Athrun's knife and is now holding the weapon in his own hand. Meanwhile Athrun landed unceremoniously on the floor with a thud. Just as quickly he was thrown on to the floor Athrun was back up on to his feet and position himself in a fighting stance to take on :Kira:.

Athrun launch a series of fast punch and kicks at :Kira: but to his dismay, they were all blocked by :Kira:. "DAMN! he's good." thought Athrun to himself.

Athrun launch another series of attack but they were block as well. He saw :Kira: smirk at his unsuccessful attempts. Athrun then saw his chance an opening:Kira: was too full of himself to realize and Athrun took it and his right came in contact with :Kira's: jaw. :Kira: took full impact of that punch. Blood trickled down his mouth and he wiped it with the back of his hand.

"You will pay for that you insolent fool" :Kira: threaten as he glare at Athrun.

"We'll see about that" Athrun countered then he advance to launch another series of attacks at :Kira:.

But :Kira: no longer stood there accepting the strikes anymore he began countering them and sending his own fist and kicks at Athrun. Their spar lasted some time with no signs of one coming out the victor. Both received fair share of punch and kicks. Athrun was getting the rhythm of :Kira's: movements. He was able to place his well aimed fist in contact with :Kira's: stomach. :Kira: double over with the contact and drop to his knees.

But he back on his feet in a matter of seconds and swivel on one foot, sending the other at Athrun's head. Athrun came crashing down on to the floor. He was dazed from the force the foot came in contact with his head.

Once his head cleared Athrun responded by sweeping his right foot at :Kira's: legs and swept him off his feet. Caught by the sudden action:Kira: landed a heap on the floor. Both were panting for breath now but neither is giving up.

"I had enough of this. This ends right now." :Kira: took out the knife he got from Athrun earlier which he had pocketed. :Kira: was infuriated that he could not defeat Athrun as easily as he thought. He held the knife and strike at Athrun. The action caused a gash on Athrun arm. Blood soaked through Athrun's sleeve.

:Kira: went in to finish off Athrun but was surprised by Lacus actions. Lacus had latch on herself to his knife arm trying to pry out the knife. He slapped her so hard that it sent her flying across the room crumpling on to the floor. Cagalli who had been too shocked to move through out the entire battle came to her senses when she saw Athrun in danger finally pick up courage to fight :Kira:.

Cagalli pounce on to :Kira: and wrestle him to the ground. :Kira: tried to shove Cagalli off his back with little success. He finally managed to flip Cagalli and sent her sprawling on to the floor unconscious. Lacus was getting up and heading over to help Athrun. :Kira: was on to her in a matter of seconds. Placing a powerful grip on her throat, he was suffocating her. Lacus struggled against his death grip but was growing weaker by the moment from lack of air in her lungs.

"Kira, please wake up. It's me Lacus." Lacus chocked out.

"It's no use you are wasting your breath. Your boyfriend can't hear you while's I'm in control." Kira laughed at Lacus's pleas.

"Kira… I…I know…you… you can fight this. Fight him Kira….. You are… stronger than this." Lacus chocked out as she gaps for breath.

The dull violet orbs flickered for a moment. Then Kira let Lacus go and clutched his head and cried out in agony then crumple to the floor in a heap. Lacus took deep breathes of air when she was release from the death grip then padded over to Athrun who was clutching his arm applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

Off the distance Kira's figure was stirring. Lacus helped Athrun to a standing position while Cagalli was also regaining consciousness at the other end of the room.

"Athrun? Lacus? What happened?" Kira's head was pounding and he was disoriented.

"Kira… is that really you?" Lacus questioned fearing that the parasite was trying to trick them.

Kira looked up and saw Athrun bleeding while Lacus helped support him into a standing position. Cagalli was at the other end of the room and looked liked she just woke up while Lacus's neck was bruised. Kira feared the worst has happened. The parasite must have hurt his love ones when it took over his body.

"Lacus, Athrun… did…did I hurt you? Did I do that to you?" Kira pointed at the wound and bruise.

"Kira, your back! NO… Kira you didn't hurt us. It was the parasite inhabiting your body." Athrun answered.

"It's my fault you are hurt" Kira cried in distress.

"NO… It is not your fault. You had no part in harming us." argued Athrun seeing Kira was blaming himself for the parasites' actions.

Kira stood up and staggered to where Athrun and Lacus were. Kira handed the knife back to Athrun while Lacus went to check on Cagalli. Athrun finally managed to stop his wound from bleeding and had bandaged it up. Kira was still distress over what nearly happened. He made up his mind to take the only solution possible to their current problems. He must die and the parasite along with him.

"Kill me now Athrun." Kira plead. "I don't want to live like this. I nearly killed Lacus and you, what if I really did. I wouldn't be able to live if I did. Don't let the thing inside me loose in the world."

Athrun stared at Kira; he just couldn't kill his best friend. Once he nearly did, and it tormented him, he couldn't do it again.

"I can't do it Kira. We'll find another way"

"I don't have the time Athrun. I can't hold on much longer."

"No, Athrun don't do it. You can't kill Kira" shouted Lacus.

"I'm sorry Lacus. I love you." with that he guided Athrun's hand which was holding the knife and stabbed himself in the stomach.

Blood gush out of the wound, in a matter of seconds Kira's shirt was soaked in his own blood. Kira slump on to Athrun's figure as he is unable to stand anymore from the massive blood loss. Athrun was in a state of shocked.

"No…. Kira, why did you do that?" Athrun scream. "No, Kira, don't die on me"

"KIRA. NO…." both Cagalli and Lacus scream as they rush to his side.

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had 5 assignments due within the same week. Then after they were handed in I was lazy to write the story. I VERY SORRY for my laziness. But the finals came so I end up putting off to continue writing the fict. I came up with this chapter finally but I'm not very good with the battle scene, (not good in describing the fighting scene) so it has taken quite some time for me to write this out. SORRY. But I hope you'll enjoy the chapter all the same. Till next time and please leave your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – The quest for life or death**

I'M SOOO……… SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULD BE OUT AGES AGO. This is really short and not a complete chapter.

Please just bear with me a little while longer while I figure out the rest of the story.

Kira-- parasite

Kira-- actual Kira

"I'm sorry Lacus. I love you." With that he guided Athrun's hand which was holding the knife and stabbed himself in the stomach.

Blood gush out of the wound, in a matter of seconds Kira's shirt was soaked in his own blood. Kira slump on to Athrun's figure as he is unable to stand anymore from the massive blood loss. Athrun was in a state of shocked.

"No…. Kira, why did you do that?" Athrun scream. "No, Kira, don't die on me"

"KIRA. NO…." both Cagalli and Lacus scream as they rush to his side.

_Outside the ICU _

All of them were staring through the observation window with unsuppressed anxiousness. The doctor's and nurses were trying to revive Kira for the third time after his vitals crashed again. It was 36 hours after the emergency operation to save Kira after the incident, but Kira has yet to stable down. It looks like there was an internal battle going on inside Kira in private. Maybe there is.

_Internal battle going on_

"Give it up boy; you are not going to win. This body will belong to me."

"Not this life time, its not. I will get ride of you if it is the last thing I'll ever do. I will not let you harm those I care for and all the innocent people."

Deep down (no pun intended. since this is going on deep in their subconscious) Kira is strained to his limit and beyond. With the wound his body suffered taxing on him and the strain of fighting with the parasite in his subconscious he didn't think he could take much more of it if the battle didn't end soon. He must win what ever the consequences.

_ICU Room_

"Kira, please be alright, Please come back to me. I need you" murmur Lacus softly as she sat by Kira's bed side and sobbing softly.

"Come Lacus, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten anything for the whole day. Let me watch over while you freshen up and get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry Athrun. I need to be here when Kira's wakes up." Lacus refused.

"I know you are worried, but you have to take of your self also Lacus. What will happen if you fall sick, who will then take care of Kira then? "

Being out reasoned by Athrun, Lucus reluctantly agreed to go to the hospital cafeteria to eat something.

TBC...

A/N: Soon I hope.Sigh...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Happily ever after…..**

"You will not win, I won't let you. I will go to hell and bring you with me before I let you harm anymore people."

"You cannot stop me. I will kill your friend and then take over the world."

"I will stop you no matter what. The world in your hands will only end in chaos. I will not let that happen."

"You are merely a puny human. You are powerless to stop me. With this body, with its strength, no one will be able to stop me. I will be invincible. When you are gone, I will kill that meddling blue hair pest and that blonde. But no worries I will cherish the pink haired one. She will make a suitable queen for me. I will enjoy taking her, making her scream till I tire of her that is."

"YOU WILL BE DEFETED HERE AND NOW. I WILL STOP YOU. YOU WILL NOT HARM LACUS, ATHURUN OR CAGALI. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OVER MY BODY. YOU ARE JUST A PARASITE. YOU HAVE NO POWER. YOU WILL BE DUST IN THE WIND WITHOUT A HOST. AND THIS HOST IS NOT VERY ACCOMODATING TO PARASITE TENENT. SO I WANT YOU OUT OF MY BODY."

The battle of the sub-conscious mind between Kira and the parasite was a battle of wills as no physical plane exists. Kira finally figured it out that the only way to stop the parasite is to force it out of his body through his sheer will. Dying will only allow the parasite to easily occupy his body, he has to force the parasite to with draw and leave his body. Of all the battles and wars he fought, this is a battle he cannot afford to lose.

-_Back in the Room-_

Nurse monitoring Kira's condition was startled when his body began jerking violently. Quickly she raise the alarms to call for the doctors and head towards the patient.

Uppon their return Athrun and Lucus were shocked to find doctors and nurses rushing in to Kira's room. Panicking that something was wrong they too rush into the room.

Athrun and Lucus could only watch at the sidelines as the doctors do everything they can to stabilize Kira's condition. But everything they've been trying seems futile. The wound was forced open with all the struggling and was bleeding badly.

"Holly shit, what the fuck is that?" one of the doctors cried out. "Nurse get me a tweezer and a sampling jar. We need to get this out."

"What's happening Athrun." Lacus cried into his chest.

"Please wait out side. You will distract the doctors if you stay here." A nurse usher them out of the room.

" Nurse please tell what is happening." Athurn asked the nurse.

"There seems to be some sort of organism being forced out from the wound. But at the same time, that thing is trying to burrow itself back into the body. The doctors are trying to extract it now. So please leave the room and wait outside." With that the nurse usher them out and closed the door.

After what seems like forever, the door finally open and the doctors came out. Lacus dash up to them to ask how was Kira.

"I happy to say he's going to be ok. He is still unconscious and under anestatic. We finally managed to get that alien organism out of his body." He held up a sampling jar which contained a 3 inch wriggling worm looking organism. "I just don't know how all our scans could miss out this thing."

"Can we see Kira, Doctor?" Lacus cut in.

"Why yes, but he wont be able to hear you now and he needs the rest. But you can visit him for a short moment. We will be moving him to another room though in a short while." With permission, Lacus rush pass the doctors and into the room.

"Doctor, do you have any idea what this thing is?" Athurn indicated to the organism.

"We have no idea Mr Zala, but what ever it is it is dangerous. We will send it to the labs to be examined."

"Please take precaution when handling this thing and do not let it escape or let it come in direct cont with humans. It getting into Kira nearly took complete control over Kira. Had Kira's resolve been weaker I suspect that it would have taken control of Kira's body. And I'm afraid what would have happened then."

"Don't worry Mr Zala, we will be very cautious.

"Kira" Lacus squeal in delight as she rush forward to embrace her fiancé. Kira was finally released from the hospital today. After another grueling month of observation and many test, the doctors finally declare Kira fit and healthy and parasite free to release him.

"How are you feeling Kira?" Athurn enquired his best friend.

"I've fought the toughest war in my life and won. I hope that it will be smooth sailing from here onwards. I have the love of my life in my arms and we are getting married soon I hope." At this Lacus blush.

"Come on already, I've had enough of this place already to last me a life time. I'm never stepping into a hospital ever again." Cagali shouted from where she stood by the car.

"Not even when you have your baby, Cagali? Then where are you going to give birth?" Kira tease his sister.

"Why you…Don't let me get my hands on you Kira. You're dead meat. You hear me." Cagali stomp over angrily while Kira back up from his furious sister.

_In the labs_

"What did you find out doctor?"

"Not much Mr Zala, the parasite died a week after being extracted from a host. It can't survive outside a host's body as we suspected. We could only assume that it hibernates while not in a host's body to preserve itself while in space. But the different atmosphere of earth prohibits this and it soon dies because it can no longer sustain itself. We did manage to collect as much data as we can from the parasite but we are still unable to determine the origins. After it died we dissected it in hopes to learn more about it physiology but it basic structure is just similar to normal larva.

_The House by the Beach_

"Are you happy Lacus?" Kira place a chaise kiss on the cheek of his wife.

"With you Kira I'm in heaven." Was Lacus reply.

Owari….

A/N: I want to thank mojo, kim, BabyMistress, Mandy543; PoisonousAkemi4869 ; and rin916 for pushing me to finish this fic. It has been a very long time since I updated this fic. So with a bit of push I've decided to wrap it up, I sorry if readers find the ending abrupt as I do not wish to drag this on and readers getting impatient of my lack of updating. I hope all readers enjoyed the ending. Thank you for all your support through out the story.


End file.
